Don't Fear The Reaper
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: By Blue Oyster Cult. RikuSora. Suicide/Character Death. Heavy Angst.


**Title: **(Don't Fear) The Reaper

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts

**Summary: **By Blue Oyster Cult. RikuSora suicide/Character Death. Heavy Angst/emo. Not for the pure of heart, or week of mind or soul. If any listed, turn back now.

**Warnings: **Suicide/Character Death, dark song = dark fic

**Word Count: **1,469

**A/N: **don't blame me. Idea from being at my crush's house and playing Rock band. We happened to play this song, and I thought it fit...semi-well. Considering she just broke up with her boyfriend and I _know_ I won't get a chance anyways. Neways R&R and Enjoy!

**Notes: **this is lyrics said or acted by characters, _this_ for thought, and _**this**_ is lyrics in general I couldn't fit. _This_ alone (no underline) is just thoughts. Also, in the game Riku is older than Sora by a year. Few references to that. Also, Sora's called "she" a couple of times to make the lyrics work. Deal.

**(Don't Fear) the Reaper**

It wasn't Riku's fault that this would always happen. It wasn't his fault Sora ran to him at least once a week. It wasn't his fault they fell in love (or was it?). It wasn't his fault he was this dark, morbid, and angsty person (and totally right for Sora because of that). It just happened that way. Sora was curled around him in his lap, crying into his chest. Everyone had moments where they just wanted to die, right? It was normal. "All our times have come, here but now they're gone." He whispers softly into the brunette's ear kissing his neck where it met his shoulder. "Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..."

"We can be like they are," Sora sniffles, "Right?" his voice was muffled in Riku's chest. The tears were slowing but not stopping, his hands curled into tight fists, clutching Riku's shirt. The silver-ette's hands were stroking and massaging Sora's back soothingly.

"Come on, baby," Riku murmurs. D_on't fear the reaper_. Sora pulls away some to look at Riku's face, the tears still falling down the cheeks that never quite lost the baby fat. "Baby, take my hand." Riku says moving one hand to work Sora's fingers out of his shirt to hold. _Please __don't fear the reaper_.

"We'll be able to fly?" Sora asks innocently uncurling his hand for the elder's shirt and re-curling it in Riku's hand. He had always wanted to fly, to just get away from all these problems, away from this hell hole of a life. _And_ Riku thought _no one can blame you._ Riku smiles softly at Sora, letting all his love shine in it._ You_ _don't fear the reaper anymore__, do you?  
_

"Baby, I'm your man," Riku says softly. He wanted to get Sora away from all this. He was too good for all this. _Hell, he's even too good me._ Sometimes life bent in ways that made things that shouldn't happen, happen. But they fit perfectly together, and they knew it too. It wasn't because Sora was needy and Riku provided everything, though it helped. No, no one knew exactly why they were so perfect together, they just were. Even the homophobes would smile at them before they realized what they were doing. They _belonged_.

_**Lalalalala**_

_**Lalalalala**_

Sora was clutching a charm bracelet to his chest, a single charm on it, it was a key. He remembered clearly the day Riku had given it to him.

"Valentine is done," He had said, for they didn't get a chance to see each other tha day before on Valentines Day. "But here's a little present for you." Then he had opened his palm to let Sora, who had been sitting side saddle in his lap on the bus to go to school, see what had been inside. "Here but now they're gone."

"A key?" Sora had asked. It was simple yet beautiful. And he was sure the meaning behind it would be equally as beautiful, for it was Riku, and he could make anything beautiful.

"It's the key to solve all your problems, to stop your tears, to get away from it all, this is the key that will make your dreams come true," Riku explains "But that's not all." He shakes his wrist slightly until a similar bracelet fell from inside his jacket sleeve. The charm landed in the heel of his palm as he showed it to Sora. "It's also the key to my heart," he says and Sora sees there was a single charm on Riku's bracelet too, but this one was a heart shaped lock. _They had come as a set,_ Sora realized, _and he got me the one that fit me the best._ Sora then leaned in and kissed Riku passionately. When Riku pulled away he said, "Romeo and Juliet Are together in eternity, Juliet had the key to all her problems in her hand the whole time, the key to Romeo's heart."

"Are we going to be like Romeo and Juliet?" Sora asks hopeful. As much as they both hated reading the play in class, the reference was sweet, cliché, and satisfyingly comfortable.

  
"40,000 men and women everyday" Riku says softly, and comfortingly to Sora.

_Like Romeo and Juliet_Sora thought. _40,000 men and women everyday__, for there has to be at least that many people in heaven or hell._

"Redefine happiness," Riku says with a blissful smile kissing the base of Sora's neck. There was always that happy glint in both of their eyes when they were thinking about meeting the reaper.

  
_Another 40,000 coming everyday... We can be like they are_ Sora imagines happily with his boyfriend. He then, noticing the bracelet was still in his hand, slips it on his wrist, and Riku, in turn, pulls away from his neck, picks up the wrist, and kisses it, whispering against it, "Come on, baby... don't fear the reaper. Baby, take my hand"

_Don't fear the reaper. _Sora imagines dreamily twisting his hand so he was holding Riku's. _If only...__We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper._

  
_**Baby, I'm your man...  
**_

_**Lalalalala**_

_**Lalalalala**_

Sora was cowering in his room, waiting for his father to break down the door like he had twice before. He was gripping the charm bracelet as hard as he could, pressing the fist to his chest, head tilted back as he rocked. "Solve my problems, make him go away," He murmured under his breath repeatedly, desperately. Lighting a few candles for they soothed him. He kept repeating the phrase, lighting the candles by instinct alone, eyes closed. He heard the banging stop but didn't get his hopes up his father was probably just going to find something to pick the lock with.

"Love of two is one, Here but now they're gone." He whispers, hugging himself as the last candle is lit and set on the floor. With this, came the last night of sadness, and it was clear she couldn't go on. But the brunette didn't know it yet. All he knew was that he wanted it to _stop_.

  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared, the candles blew then disappeared, The curtains flew then he appeared. Riku was in the doorway saying "Don't be afraid, come on, baby." And she had no fear. He knew Riku would take care of him. He knew he'd be safe with Riku. With the bracelet still clutched in his hand-only the key to be seen outside of the fist-he stopped crying and she ran to him, then they started to fly. They felt weightless. They felt whole, and complete. Only what was in Riku's heart could fix Sora's problems. And only the key hanging just below Sora's hand could unlock Riku's heart. They were a set, only completely intact when together.

Sora's fists dug into Riku's chest as the latter held him tight. He knew, though that they'd need to get away, get away from it all, this living hell it'd been for them. They looked backward and said goodbye to the room, to the silence, to everything that made up their lives, the good and the evil. Riku pulled a utility knife from his pocket and handed it to Sora first, the brunette having experienced more pain in this life than he. Sora took the knife and rolled up his shirt sleeve all the way before, slowly digging the knife into the skin of his wrist, dragging it towards his body, antagonizing slow. Riku knew the wound was deep and was weaving through bone, for the blade was as far out as it could be without taking it out and the majority of it was hiding within Sora's skin. He watched, transfixed, by the beauty of the crimson fluids falling from Sora's wrist, and, as the blade reached his elbow, the blissful haze veiling over his eyes as his slipped under, slowly falling to the floor. She had become like they are. In one final movement though, the brunette reaches for the elder's hand and Riku kneels next to his boyfriend obliging to his dying wish. She had taken his hand, she had become like they are. 

Gently the silver-ette pries the blade from Sora's hand, turning his hand-still clasped with the younger's- to where we saw the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. He mimics Sora's actions, feeling the bliss flow through him. It was a major high and he loved it, the feeling of endorphin's rushing around felt great. Distantly he head the knife fall to the ground to the side of him and might've felt himself fall next to Sora

But even in death, their hands were together, and, for once, they were whole and _happy._  


_**Come on, baby... don't fear the reaper.**_

**A/N:** yes, I'm a depressing person. 'specially when I love somebody—whither they turn me down of not, whither I ever get the courage to tell them or not. So, yeah, song fit me and I got the idea. So I wrote it on an insomnia trip and just finished writing and editing it. Well, hope you liked.

Also, any spelling or grammatical errors pointed out would be highly appreciated, thanks!

Your Author,

~Evelynn


End file.
